


[不二越]曙光

by kellyblue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyblue/pseuds/kellyblue
Summary: 部分设定来自《鬼灭之刃》。猎鬼队的前后辈不二与越前。
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke, 不二越
Kudos: 1





	[不二越]曙光

曙光

CP：不二周助X越前龙马

“血鬼……未知变异……东小队……被……重创……”

带来消息的队员在艰难地报告完这一句之后就两眼翻白晕厥过去，鲜血染透了衣服。尽管不二已经尽全力按住他的伤口止血，殷红的暖流还是源源不断地从腹部涌出。那个巨大的窟窿是被血鬼的利爪捅穿的。不二替他注射了血毒抑制剂，手轻微地颤抖。也许已经来不及救这个人了。

不二把伤者拖上担架，眼前一阵眩晕。那并不仅仅是长时间蹲下所致，也与头部受到撞击而产生的视觉模糊无关，但叠加出了更糟糕的影响。短短的一条消息令他极度心焦，他就像第一次见到血鬼吃人那样感到反胃，却像被坚硬的石块堵住了喉咙。

必须尽快行动起来。这支北小队已经自身难保了；面对未知的变异，倘若东小队丧失了作战能力，更多只血鬼攻来，才刚刚苦战一群血鬼、正在向下游追击残余的他们恐怕很难经得起新一轮高强度的战斗。要是他们也失败了，下游的村庄绝对逃不过残暴贪婪的血鬼血洗，隐蔽在这一带山林间的猎鬼队营地也难逃一劫。又是数不尽的人的性命，以及人类在对抗血鬼的漫长战役中所积累的微小希望，都会化作乌有。

黑夜才刚开了头，距离曙光到来还有很久。

不二吊着受伤未愈、裹着绷带的右臂，指挥附近的人带着伤员撤走，一面保持攻势一面注意布好防守的阵线。东边的情况他想象得到，他见过太多相似的场景，只不过现在不能也不必去想，更没有这个时间。

毕竟越前走之前说过：“前辈就放心吧，我决不会让那些家伙突破这片桦林哪怕一只脚的。”

不二一贯很相信越前。只要是他说办得到的事，他就一定办得到，无论他要为此付出多少艰辛努力。接到桦林另一头的村庄中出现血鬼的线报时，队员们才刚喘上一口气。越前受了点伤，不二在给他上药。那少年轻轻推开不二站了起来，毫不迟疑地拔出收好在刀鞘中的刀，面向黑暗笼罩的桦林。“我先去了。”他说。

不二拉住了他。

越前说：“你应该走。”他顿了顿，然后说了那句话。所以不二只是眯起眼睛抬手擦去了他脸上的血痕，说：“快点跟上来。”

“知道了。”越前轻松地笑了笑，高举起刀向队员们喊着：“要杀鬼的还不走吗？我一只都不会客气让给你们的。”他的羽织扯坏了好几处，左一块右一块地沾满血污，头发乱七八糟的，脸颊上红了好几道；但他站得笔直，说这话的时候，嘴角扬着，眼睛里都是光。

然后头也不回地冲上前去。

很快有好几个人紧跟上了少年奔跑的脚步。临时组成的东小队消失在了夜下林中，在没有星月的夜晚，他们的刀刃黯淡无光，像转瞬就湮没不见的尘埃。

夜晚是血鬼的时间，夜幕笼盖之处就是它们的狩猎场。追本溯源，它们都曾经是人类，因为中了血毒而长出獠牙与利爪，忘记了本心，成为了昼伏夜出、以人类的血肉为食的种族，并且不断变异和进化，逐渐偏离人的形态，变成真正的扭曲畸形的鬼。血鬼会繁衍自身，被血鬼所伤的人类也有可能染上同样的毒而成为新生的血鬼，于是它们的群体越来越庞大，蛰伏在暗处，随时准备夺取人类拥有的一切。

它们只惧怕两点：被干脆地斩下头颅，以及日光。前者让它们失去行动和再生的能力，后者则叫它们就地腐化，灰飞烟灭。

深受血鬼所害的人类中走出了勇武地对抗它们、斩杀它们的武士，共同的悲愤与心愿使他们汇集在一起，成为了如今井然有序的猎鬼队，为了守护人类而不歇地战斗。加入的人大多有着大同小异的理由，从古至今，从未改变。

不二望向东面暗夜笼罩的桦林——那在他眼中只是黑雾朦胧的一团，左手握上了悬在腰间的长刀。闭息凝神，用呼吸去感知、去倾听风里的讯息。附近有东西。就躲在树干与岩洞之中。队员们一个个投身别处的战场后，它掩藏的气息终于暴露了。它已经在那里躲了很久了。是知道自己寡不敌众，所以埋伏起来等待着有人落单的机会吗？

不二微笑着亮出了刀。

这把刀比标准的武士刀更薄而纤细，适应于他轻巧的作战风格，快速挥斩时会随切割过的气流产生极细微的震动，从而告知他周围空气中或是被切割的实物里一切肉眼觉察不到的变化。他甚至能听见夜晚微弱的气流擦过刀刃卷起的私语。视力受损也无所谓了。无须看，他知道那家伙就蹲在那里，并且下一个瞬间就将高高跃起向他扑来。

左手不是他的惯用手，但他握得很稳，斩得很利落。

右臂的伤是在半个月之前的一场苦战中落下的。猎鬼队遇到了一个棘手的家伙，高度变异成野兽的模样，行动极其迅速，已经夺走了数十人的生命。不二和越前前去猎杀。当时，为了掩护越前，不二引诱血鬼近身，勉强闪过对方直掏心窝而来的巨爪，把刀钉进它粗壮的手臂中，牵扯了它的行动。趁着这个一闪即逝的空隙，血鬼背后的越前精准地一刀削飞了血鬼的脑袋。那颗獠牙外暴的野兽头颅从他面前飞了出去，少年的刀尖恰恰擦着他的脖颈掠过，血喷了他整个上半身。

他撑开挂了血的双眼，迎面映入视野的却是越前惊慌失措的表情。

是他看错了吗？哪怕是面对最穷凶极恶的血鬼，那少年何曾动摇过一分？

“不二前辈！”越前一脚踹开血鬼失力的身体冲过来，刀从手中跌下。少年紧紧地揪住了他羽织的前襟。不过，那双颤抖的手渐渐放松了下来，他磕磕巴巴地说：“你没事……刚才鬼挡住了我的视线，我以为你被……你，你就不怕我不小心……”

不二不自觉地露出了微笑，紧提在嗓子眼的那一口气跟着融化了。他说：“我还不清楚你吗？倒是你，是不是翅膀硬了，连前辈都看不起了？”也许不过是运气阴差阳错地眷顾，他才仍能这么轻松地说话。心被余悸冲击得如擂鼓不断，但他决不表现出来，在越前面前尤其如此。他们两人都是这个臭脾性。所以见了越前偶尔的失态，他忍不住调侃。

果不其然，越前“嘁”了一声，拉下了脸。不二笑笑，下一刻又换成前辈该有的样子：“把刀捡回来。夜晚还没结束，刀不是随便可以放掉的东西。”

越前跑去捡刀，嘴里嘀咕：“你不也是。”

“所以我也是在提醒自己。”不二抿起了唇。被斩掉头颅的血鬼的死尸快速腐地烂。他伸手去拔自己插进那堆腐肉里的刀，才察觉到一阵钻心的剧痛。原来那一瞬间他到底没法全身而退，右臂被极力挣扎的血鬼抓得血肉淋漓。他把叫声咽了下去。一抬头，越前却连他的刀也一起提着过来了。

“药剂。”越前说。

他绷紧了身子，把羽织撩开。少年伸手摸到他悬在腰间的药剂瓶和针管，抽取了药剂。这种药剂是由几种特殊的稀有草药混合萃成的，对血毒有一定的抑制作用，只要在受伤后及时注射足够的量，仔细清创，就能阻断血毒在血液中的扩散，保护伤者不被感染。少年全神贯注地跪伏在他身旁替他注射抑制剂，汗水掉在他破破烂烂的衣袖上，渗透到了他的皮肤。他这才“呜”地闷出了声。

此后不二恢复得不错，血鬼也没有再来找麻烦。然而只要放下了刀，每一个夜晚都危机四伏。所以不二一边养伤一边锻炼左手的刀技。猎鬼队员们都会训练双手，但要做到均衡且都出色，就非一般的天赋和努力所能达成的了。偏巧，越前便是这样一位出众的双刀流。战斗中随时换手攻击对他来说就像走路那样容易自如，不管多么凶险的境地，他总能杀出自己的路。

越前是天生的武士，拥有成为顶尖猎鬼人的所有优秀素质：超一流的刀法，敏锐的洞察力，说一不二的果敢，百折不挠的意志，无法摧败的好胜心，并且从不把与血鬼对战当成被迫的或者痛苦的事。个头倒是稍微瘦小了些，但他只十六岁，还会长的。那强大的心性令人惊叹，简直不像是一个才加入猎鬼队不到两年的少年。他太耀眼了，仿佛生来就要做人类最锋利的刃，做能抹掉血鬼脖子的最残酷和最璀璨的那道刀光。

哪怕是有着“天才”之称的、已然独当一面的猎鬼人不二，望着他时也禁不住心生感慨：在稀血——能抵抗甚至杀灭血毒的血液——已经成为传说的时代，如果有像他这样的人，人类或许终有一天能够迎来终结黑夜的曙光吧。

不二虽然身在猎鬼队中，思考的方式却时常有异于常人，比如说他越来越少会想到诸如全人类的命运、久远的将来这样太过庞大渺远的东西了。越前是特殊的。

“这回要麻烦越前做我的指导和陪练了。”不二笑眯眯地站在训练场上，态度温和无害，就像在和人喝茶聊天，手中一把亮锃锃的刀也并不能产生多少杀气。

另一边的越前抬着下巴，小个子却偏要摆出蔑视的姿态，飞扬跋扈至极：“先说好，我是不会手下留情的。要是不想那只胳膊也被卸掉，还请前辈认真一点。”

“是啊，对付你不认真不行呢。”不二睁开眼睛，动作慢悠悠的。但到两人刀锋相对的时候，气氛已截然不同了。越前的攻势一贯凌厉，然而这一次特意漏出破绽给他，就像在引导他“向这里砍”一般。他自然从善如流，却暗自腹诽：往日陪对方过招时的自己还没做到那么明显的程度呢，莫非又是在挑衅吗？从各种意义来说都是个难缠的家伙啊。

所以这一次，当血鬼意料之中地向他一跃而起时，不二甚至没有挪动脚步，只不过倾斜了长刀，带着旋转地挥过。太慢了。比那时越前的步法差远了。他划开了血鬼的肚子，然而血鬼毕竟有着胜过人类数十倍的机体反应，它猛然后跳，堪堪躲过了他的下一式攻击。相触的瞬间，对方皮肉之中的战栗悉数传达到了他握刀的手心。它缺少经验，在担忧，可饥饿让它不得不孤注一掷。它停下了行动，等待肚子上的切口复原，也许在打算另谋出路。

由近及远，好几个地方都传来了激烈的战斗的信号。不二冷冷地哼了一声：“你不会再遇见下一个人了。”

他倏忽迎上前去，像一阵疾风。手腕灵巧的转动带动刀锋急速的变向，如同飞燕划过空中的轨迹。黑漆漆的视野里溅开一片暗红。略嫌浅了点。但血鬼比他更焦躁得多，再一次被创后嘶吼着扑咬过来，反又挨了好几刀。要不是那碍事的长发披散得到处都是，他差一点就能砍下它的脑袋了。它的爪子撞在刀刃上而被削飞，并不结实的刀片如风中残烛剧烈地摇晃。发狂的血鬼一次又一次地尝试，在牺牲了腕部以下的双爪后，它终于碰到了不二，咬住了他的右手——可惜咬在厚实的绷带上，牙齿还刺不穿。不二当即挥刀斩下绷带，顺便一卷一塞，那一团打结的长布条恰到好处地堵住了血鬼的嘴。

“呜呜呜——”

它连手掌都没有长出来，抵抗不了不二逼过去的刀锋，于是那烦躁不安的、气急败坏的低吼立刻变成了卑微的乞怜，但也只有短促的那一声而已。

血鬼的头颅飞了出去，撞到树干上，又掉落在地，滚到了不二脚边，双眼正好瞪着瘫软下去的身体上脖颈的整齐断面。

月亮露出了惨白的一角。

不二垂着无力的右臂，不等呼吸平复便抬脚要往桦林中去。视力似乎恢复了一点。但他才迈了几步就不得不定住了。另一个方向传来飞速靠近的沉重脚步声，伴随着悲怒的低号。又一只血鬼来了。它庞大的身形完全暴露在了月光下。是个魁梧的男人的体态。它奔跑时，嫌妨碍地扔掉了手里的一条人腿。它的五官全都挤在一处，但错位的两只眼睛里却淌下了殷红的血，像人类的眼泪。

不二恍惚间觉得血鬼身上的半截衣服有点眼熟。眯起眼睛低头一瞥，原来他刚刚杀死的那血鬼就穿着一件有同样花纹的女式和服。那家伙通体发红——那是皮下血管膨胀、爆裂的结果。至于头部，额头生着不到一寸长的角。眼球充血，瞳孔是针一般的竖线。犬牙突出，但并不太长。很典型的初代血鬼的特征——在感染血毒的半天到一天之内，感染者就会逐渐变成这副模样。

很显然，它是由人类少女直接变化而来的。大概还没来得及吃上一口吧。也许就在今日早晨的时候，少女还穿着那身和服，唱着歌儿捉着蝴蝶，依偎在父亲身边撒娇吧。没有人会哀悼她的死。唯一会哀悼的，是血鬼。

不二再一次提起了刀。任何悲哀都是不合时宜的，只有刀还能在风里无所顾忌地悲鸣。

他想起了十二岁时那一幕的光景。

那个冬天比往年更冷。不二和平常一样去镇上的学校上学，然后要帮母亲买食材和布料，由于连日大雪，物资紧缺，放学后他又在镇上跑了好久才买齐所有的东西，回到家附近的田地时太阳已经落山了。希望弟弟已经拾够了柴火，姐姐也结束工作回来了，那样他们正好可以一块儿准备一顿丰盛的晚餐。

通向家的小路被雪覆盖，雪上有大串杂乱的脚印和点点血斑。血腥味很浓烈。

他世界里的某一部分就是在这一刻断开了的。他奔向那间他称之为“家”的屋子，门前的雪都是殷红的颜色。母亲的身体残缺了一半，像吃剩的骨头一样被丢在一旁。角落里，血鬼背对着他，在啃食他的姐姐。姐姐睁着眼睛，看见他时，无神的目光里涌起了深渊般的绝望。

那时身体和脑海的记忆似乎都消失了。回过神来的时候，不二举着一把斧头，身上全是血，骨头像是散架了。那血鬼一下子吃得太多、太投入，以至于反应和行动都太过迟钝，但他无法为此庆幸。它的脑袋掉在地上，嘴里还咬着一大块皮肉。他认出那是住得离他们不远的人家的独子，一位青年男性，平时很关照他们。

斧头从手中滑落。他跪在奄奄一息的姐姐身旁，抓住她的手。姐姐张阖着嘴，哪怕说一个字都像会耗尽她全身的气力。

“还有一只……追……裕太……逃……”

姐姐睁大眼睛望着他，好像还有想嘱托的事，但却定格在那儿，没了呼吸。

不二阖上她的双眼，把她和母亲的遗骸摆放成安睡的模样。他要去把弟弟找回来。他捡起斧头，却发现那斧头如有千斤沉重，两只手竟也挥不起来。

这时，有人呼唤着某两个人的名字靠近了。一位跛脚的头发半灰的妇人气喘不止地追到了他家门口。望见一地的血肉狼藉，她登时惊恐地叫喊起来。她的目光和不二短暂交接，于是不二知道，她看见的是拎着斧头、面无表情的自己，还有倒在自己脚边身首异处的鬼尸。鬼尸的脸有着和她儿子一样的相貌。

那妇人痛哭流涕，叫得嗓音嘶哑，肝胆俱裂，面对他说不出一句话。不二麻木地拖着斧头走过她身边，满脑子只想着恐怕还在被血鬼追赶的弟弟。

突然，妇人抓住了他的手腕。他一滞。那决绝的眼神一瞬间令他觉得她想要抢过斧头劈向自己的脖子，就像自己刚才对她变成了血鬼的儿子做的那样，加紧手中的力道几乎是身体本能的反应。但妇人没有。她的嗓音像被无数粗糙的砂砾磨过：“还有我丈夫……”

“杀”字停在她的嘴唇上，她没能说出口。

不二出了门，沿着雪地上的血迹和脚印走。他起先走得很慢，然后跑了起来，接着在大雪覆盖的田野山林间拼命地狂奔。月光把雪照得很亮，比白天还要刺眼。那些足迹在一处断崖边中断了。哪怕只有一点痕迹也好——可是哪里都找不到。

第二天，他在日光温柔的抚摸中醒来。身体对冰雪的寒冷麻木无知，却对微不足道的温暖无比敏感。眼角不知什么时候结了两道冰霜，只要眼睛一动就要撕裂皮肤一般，疼得厉害。于是他只能注视着薄雾里的太阳，等冰霜融化。他回到了“家”，意外地发现屋子被收拾过了。母亲和姐姐的遗体盖着白色的被单，身上的血迹也都被擦干净了，甚至连头发都细心地整理过。血鬼的尸体不见了，但有暗血红色的拖行痕迹，伴着一深一浅的两行脚印，一直通向外面。他循着找去，找到了邻居的家，在阳光照射的地面上见到了一摊脓水。那妇人不在这里。后来他在荒地里找到了倒地不起的妇人，原来早已用一把砍柴刀割喉自尽了，死未瞑目。

猎鬼队来过调查的人，也没有找到不二的弟弟和这一户人家做丈夫和父亲的人的下落。

不二跟上了猎鬼队，那个和血鬼打交道的组织看起来更容易取得情报。于是，也第一次拿起了专为砍下血鬼脑袋而锻造的刀。

猎鬼队里有很多这样的人——一夜之间因为血鬼的入侵而失去了至亲。不二并不特殊。但他没法像他们一样把仇恨燃成不断冲上前的动力。杀了他家人的血鬼已经被他杀了，那家伙曾经是个好人，有一个善良却无助的母亲。他的刀技练得出类拔萃，战斗中常常游刃有余。之所以一遍遍地砍向血鬼的脖子而毫不避缩，说不定只是为了回想起第一次杀鬼时被他丢掉的那种痛切的实感罢了。那是他理应铭记一辈子的。

不二一直在追查弟弟和那只血鬼的踪迹。许多年过去了，他一无所获，反而见识了数不清的荒唐事。有人自愿成为变成了血鬼的家人的食物。有人把变成了血鬼的孩子关在隔绝阳光的地下室中，无限溺爱地喂养，用的是自己亲手杀了的人。有人为了一报血海深仇而主动喝下血鬼的血，半是人半是鬼地冲进仇家家中，杀了几乎所有人，却跪在一个啼哭不止的小婴儿面前撕烂了自己的嘴。血鬼组成了像人类一样的家庭，互相照顾，会为其中某个成员被杀而更加暴虐地要取整支猎鬼队的命，不为充饥，只为让他们陪葬。

没有哪两个夜晚有着相同的黑暗。

无奈是在所难免的。所以有时候不二会放下刀，学习医术，研究草药，对着猎鬼队保存的不同人类和血鬼的血液样本瞎琢磨。新来的队员受伤了，吓得不行，他说：“会痊愈的，别担心。”遇到了难缠的事，经验不足的人慌成一团，他说：“让我来处理吧。”发现了血鬼的行踪，他提醒队员：“把刀磨好。”血鬼攻上来的时候，他却说：“退后。”

有一次离死亡只有不到一根指甲的距离。不二从半空被震下，仰面撞在地上，连转个身避一避从正上方瞄准他咽喉的攻击都办不到了。他躺在那里，觉得大约也就这样了吧。早在那个冬天的夜晚，他或许就该死了。

一道白光蓦地掠过眼前。然后，血鬼的整截胳膊重重地砸在他脑袋边。

“你就是被称作‘天才’的那个不二前辈吗？就这样而已啊。”

他快要阖上的双眼猛地睁大。像陷入了一个深沉而迷幻的梦，却被少年人清亮的声音唤醒。

黑底羽织上大块红色的花纹在暗夜中飞扬。那颜色看起来像鲜血，但给人的感觉截然不同——不是残酷的死亡，而是燃烧着的艳丽的生命力。那个叫做越前的少年是刚加入猎鬼队不久的新人，因为嚣张的性格和完全撑得起这种嚣张的实力而在新老队员当中都很出名。他斩鬼的动作行云流水，步伐轻灵而力量狠绝，眨两三下眼睛的工夫，血鬼那大出他好几圈的肥硕身躯就已分崩离析，头早飞出好远了。不过，为了放倒这个比他强壮太多的对手，他也折了自己的刀尖。

越前站定，不太高兴地挥了挥短了一截的刀，比划了两下刚才使用的招式，大约是在反省到底是哪里出了问题。他平复了呼吸，居高临下地望向不二：“还能动吗，前辈？”

不二又躺了一会儿，艰难地支撑起上半身，没有回答。很难不去注意，越前有一双金色的眼睛，在黑夜里愈发熠熠生辉，就像不灭的光源。

那一小截碎刀片正好溅到了他手边。他把它攥进手心里，摩挲到蜷起的食指指尖，然后朝着越前的耳后猛地发力弹射出去。

刀片擦着越前的头发梢飞过。越前愣神了一瞬，扭头看的同时机敏地跃动身体做好了准备。一条腿插着那块刀片，噗噗地喷着血花轰然倒地。它只有一块皮还连在躯干上。刀插的位置正好是一条突起的粗大血管。

“它怎么还能……”越前大吃一惊，又扭回头看着不二，“你……”

不二微笑了一下，“别太得意。别忘了……血鬼是会变异的。”他一阵咳嗽，“那家伙的血管尤其粗大，没了脑袋，血管里大概还存了一点能让它再动一会儿的东西。”

“……我知道了。”越前闷闷地说，看来很是心有不甘，“原来你还挺有两下子。”

“怎么样也得对得起你一声‘前辈’啊。”

“那个，手没事吗？刚才握了刀片……”

“没事，上点药就行了。正好，越前……你过来一下。”

越前不明所以地照做了。不二拉过他的手臂，发现了羽织袖处的细小破损。越前忽然明白了他的意图，不自在地想把手抽回来。“别动。”不二收起笑脸严肃地说。他从衣袖破损处摸进去，里面的衣服果然是温湿黏滑的，都是血。还好，伤口还新鲜，来得及用药。

“这都让你发现了。”越前咕咕哝哝。

“只是觉得你刚才有一式挥刀不太合理……要不然刀也不会折。袖子卷起来。”

越前愣了愣，边卷袖子边跃跃欲试地说：“你很了解啊，你肯定——你果然很强吧。”

现在是说这个的时候吗？刚才不是还挺鄙视自己的吗？不二无奈又好笑。然而越前的眼神认真得很，不像是开玩笑或者随口一提。他取出随身携带的小瓶，给越前和自己分别注射了血毒抑制剂。越前的伤口不算深，但有一截血鬼的指甲嵌了进去，取出来应该很痛，少年咬着嘴唇紧紧皱起了眉头。不二扯下腰带简略地替他包扎。他的五脏六腑在之前的撞击中全搅在一块儿，又只有一只手活动无碍，动作很不利索。越前想帮忙，却笨手笨脚的，好不容易才处理好。大概是不想再挨前辈的训，他抢先一步招出了自己没有严肃对待可能造成血毒感染的伤口的理由：“就是点小伤。这么几只血鬼，还不如抓紧时间快点杀完，回去治疗完全来得及。”

话音刚落，远远地传来了队员们夹杂着崩溃与释然的呼喊声。看来袭过来的血鬼总算全部被解决了。

“你看。”越前立刻说，像得了便宜后更加理直气壮的小孩子。

不二笑笑，没力气和他争辩。意外的出现从不会留给人一丁点时间。不懂得这个道理就要为自己的侥幸和莽撞付出代价。但越前的语气轻巧得理所当然，听不出一丝一毫的负担与顾念。他真的就是如此确信的。

回到营地他们才发现，营地也遭到了血鬼的袭击。留守队员的战斗以胜利告终，但损失同样惨烈。许多队员负了伤。房屋损坏了好几间。新制备出的一批效用增强的抑制剂被毁，研究用的血液样本也没逃过一劫。血鬼之间可以通过残留的气味通讯，营地不再安全，猎鬼队必须尽快找到一个新的隐蔽处安顿下来。

越前双手紧攥成了拳。不二拍拍他的肩，把自己剩余的一点药剂分给疲惫的留守队员们。休息的时间不多，天亮后就要动身了。

清理残局准备出发的时候，越前很沉默，一副若有所思的样子。第二天夜晚，没有地方住的队员们就地露营，气氛有点压抑。不二注意到越前悄无声息地一个人离开，出于关心和好奇，忍不住跟了上去，竟见他独自拿着那把断刀不知疲倦地练习，挥得飒飒直响，完全看不出手臂上还有伤。少年注意到不二的旁观，却当他不存在一样。星辉落了一身。

停下来休息的时候他问：“不二前辈有什么指点吗？”

不二摇摇头，“实战才是最有用的‘指点’。你的技术比同期的队员出色很多，甚至很多前辈都赶不上。加入猎鬼队之前你就已经积累了相当的训练了吧。”

越前盯着自己的刀，“我老爹是武士，也是猎鬼人。”

“怪不得。”

“不过他退休好几年了。我妈生病了，只能卧床，老爹要照顾她。”

“那你算是子承父业了。”

“跟他没关系。这是我自己的选择。”

越前的断然否定出乎不二的意料。不二接着问道：“你的理由是什么？”

越前回答：“我要变得更强大，强大到让血鬼再也伤害不了我，和我身边的人。”

不二望着他。他们相对无言地站了一会儿。然后越前再次把刀架好，锋刃直指不二：“所以，不二前辈，在我和你一较高下之前，可别死了。”

“……”不二停了停，“不会的。”

他没由来地想起姐姐临终前没来得及说出口的嘱托。那会是什么呢？

半个月后新营地尘埃落定，越前拿到了一把锋利的新刀，羽织也打点得像新的一样。少年神采奕奕，真的开始天天找机会挑衅不二。不二欣然应战。他那柄特制的细刀引起了越前极大的兴趣，越前故意制造有利于不二出招的机会，就为了弄清楚那把刀到底有什么与众不同，然后再当场击破给不二看。不二表面温和平淡，但骨子里也有傲气，于是也顺着越前的性子来，要明明白白地告诉他这不可能。二人你来我往，势均力敌，让一众旁观看热闹的队员大开眼界。最后还是老前辈出面：“谁让你们擅自比试的，血鬼还不够砍吗？要是受伤了，血鬼谁去杀啊？！”一声震天怒吼把两人吼停了，不得不乖乖把刀收好。

不过两人都丝毫没有反省的意思。老前辈一走，两人一对视，不二问：“尽兴了吗？”越前答：“还差得远呢。”少年血气方刚，决不会善罢甘休，手又握上了刀。不过不二轻轻一笑，故意逗他：“那也只能下次再说了。”说罢潇洒地转身就走，把越前噎得够呛。

“喂，不二前辈！”越前在他身后喊，“既然高下还没分，你要记得我们说好的！”

不二脚下一停，回头微笑道：“越前的意思是，等到下次我赢过你，我就可以去死了？你对前辈还真是绝情啊。”

“我不是这个意思……”越前估计没想到遇上了这么会讲歪理的人，气势明显弱下去一截，不过很快重整旗鼓，“再说了，下次赢的人会是我！”

结果倒不那么有所谓，不二心想。很奇怪，加入猎鬼队的这么多年里，这似乎是他感到最轻松的一刻，因为在一个看似直白的问题上定下了一颗时常莫名其妙摇摆不定的心，因为有了一件看似无关紧要却可以期待的事。

他不会去死的，更别提在这里，现在。

“真是遗憾啊……”

不二把长刀刺进了男人体态的血鬼的喉咙。血鬼的身体变异得太坚硬了，薄薄的刀刃根本斩不下它的脑袋。不过不要紧。之前他一刀劈开了身上最后一个药剂瓶，药剂洒满了刀面。那些凝萃的草药精华够那家伙麻痹一会儿了。只要一小会儿，他就杀得了它。搅动的刀刃罕有地带来了杀戮的快感。

被切断半边脖子的血鬼歪下头，一脚踹在他的肚子上。他“呜噗”吐了一大口血，摇摇晃晃地站起来。全身的细胞都叫嚣起来。

杀了它。

“让我杀了它。”

越前红着眼睛说。

但那个男人仍然以溃烂的双臂紧紧地箍住了他的腿，让他没法挪动脚步。男人身后，整张脸彻底烂掉的血鬼磕磕碰碰地从墙角的杂物堆里爬起来，一步一晃地朝他们走。

“你放手。我要杀了它！”

越前高举着刀，把刀尖对准男人的肩膀，作势要砍掉他妨碍自己行动的手臂。可那男人根本不在乎他的威胁，反而箍得更用力了，痛哭着叫道：“不！求求你不要！她还有救的！她只是有点病糊涂了，只要再吃点药……求求你了，再拿一些药过来吧！”

他回头叫着曾经是他妻子的那只血鬼的名字，“你再躺下休息一下，好不好？一定会得救的，你不会死的——”

血鬼瞪着无神的眼珠，毫无反应地从床榻旁边走过。床榻上有一具三岁小孩的尸体，因被血鬼所伤、失血过多而死，身上长满了暗红色如同霉变的疮斑。

“会死的是你！给我让开！”

越前怒吼着踹开了男人。长刀就要出手的刹那，男人猛地扑上前，挡在了他和血鬼中间“扑通”跪了下来。“我死无所谓，只是求求你……”他低埋着头，毫无尊严地哀求。少年浑身一紧。在男人全无防备地露出后颈的那一瞬间，那只连行走都很困难的血鬼在一息之间就冲了上来，锋利的指甲如同镰刀一般切割下去。

同时，越前的刀刃以几乎同样的方式划开一道长长的弧线。

男人倒在了他脚边。血鬼的身躯倒在了男人身上。那颗被砍下的头颅重重地撞上了墙壁，掉在床榻上，眼珠静止地盯着小孩的尸体。

不二听到巨大的响动赶过来时，看到的就是这样一幕。

站在血泊中的越前大口喘着气，浑身颤栗不止。那对他来说本该是个易如反掌的斩杀动作，但此刻的他却显得精疲力竭，羽织的红纹如同吞噬他的火焰。不二什么都没问，他垂着眼，慢慢地开了口：“那个女人没有意识了……如果不是我决定了要杀它，她是不是真的还有救？但如果我再快一步动手，这个男人也不会……”

不二听出越前的声音带着怒意与疲倦。如此骄傲自负的少年竟也会有像个丢掉了盔甲的战士的时候——他还是第一次看见，但或许也是最后一次了。越前仍然是战士，因为他还握着刀，他没有低头。

不二说道：“犹豫和后悔可不像是你啊，越前。”

“……是啊，我明明早就下定决心了的。”越前一愣，跟着自嘲，“不过，不二前辈，我还是想知道，到底怎么做才是对的？”

“没有‘对’的答案。但也不会有比当下的选择更好的答案。从来都是如此。”

“……”

“越前，夜晚来了。”不二说着，抬头望向笼罩在村庄上的灰暗厚重的天幕。

“嗯。”越前点点头，便视若无睹地踏出了血泊，“我知道我现在的选择是什么。”

他们一同走进了黑夜里。

这个偏僻的小村庄爆发了血毒，从半夜开始迅速蔓延开去。猎鬼队得到消息赶到是在第二天的清晨。太阳杀灭了大批血鬼，很多感染了血毒但还没有变异成鬼的村民躲在屋里，因惧怕阳光而紧闭门窗，不敢出去，惨叫着，哭泣着，苦捱身体里血毒的侵蚀。 队员们带着抑制药剂和血清竭尽全力地救治村民，有些轻伤的人用了药后就渐渐恢复了，立刻被送出了村子；有些伤势沉重的则一直痛苦到夜幕落下，然后，作为血鬼苏醒。

在现有的手段下，从人到血鬼的转变是不可逆的。白天时尽力救治的、渴望生存下去的人转眼就成了必须杀灭的食人毒源，若不就地斩草除根，只要有一点毒素传播到村庄之外，恐怕就会有更多的村庄惨遭遍地流血横尸之祸。好几个队员流着泪大叫着“对不起”挥刀砍向它们，有人没拿稳刀，脱了手，有人使的力气不够，动作变了形，于是被咬下手掌，被破开肚子，被折断脖颈。初生的血鬼没有多少战斗力，但若不去杀，依旧只有死。

整整一夜。

快要破晓时他们终于快要完成清场了。最后一间还没被检查过的屋子是小树林中的一间储藏室。不二在发现门被从里面锁上了，立刻意识到了危机。他用刀从门缝中劈开木栓，越前在旁已准备好了。

捅开的门后，撞进眼中的是一堆七零八落的肢体，一地的血，一把插进地缝的刀，还有散落的药剂瓶和医疗用具。储藏室的角落里破了一个洞，有几个小小的血足印从那里消失了。

有只血鬼逃走了，就在不久之前。

不二和越前连忙顺着血足印追去，在树林里追踪到了血鬼的踪迹。能看到那个狂奔着的瘦小身影，嘴里还叼着什么。越前顾不得树枝错综复杂的阻挡，一路杀过去，它东躲西藏，敏捷而又狡猾。少年从树上一跃而下堵住了它前逃的去路，它一回头，不二的刀差一点就贴上了它的脖子。然而它扭断了自己的膝盖关节，强行逃脱了。

这一下让不二看清了血鬼的脸。那家伙还保留着大部分人类的外貌，不二认出了它。

那本来是个十岁左右的孩子，和爷爷、妹妹一起生活，前一夜血鬼袭来时他奋力地保护了家人，自己受了重伤。老人和小女孩没有大碍，简单的治疗后就被送出了村子。那时小女孩哭哭啼啼地不愿离开，抓着他的手想让他也一起走。他气息微弱，握着妹妹的小手安抚她说：“乖，我休息好了就能过去找你了。你要照顾好爷爷。我们说好了哦。”

是不二把那小女孩牵走的。

有一名队员曾失去过一个和他年纪相仿的孩子，主动提出照顾他。“我们带了了足够的药，只要度过今晚，你就会没事的。”孩子家的房子塌了半边，孩子又怕光，所以那名队员把他包在被子里抱着，去找一个安全的落脚处。不二对他们说：“好好疗伤，没事的。”

现在，猎鬼人成了尸骨不全的碎尸，而这孩子就像一只偷腥的野狗，在被发现之后仓皇地逃窜，嘴里咬着的是从一个那么希望能够帮它一把却没能成功的人的胸口撕下的肉，连着衣服的布料一起。它什么都不记得。

不二慢慢停下了脚步。

越前瞄准了血鬼的脖子出刀，但被对方闪避过去，只砍断了它的另一条腿。它顿时只能趴在地上，撑着双手扭动着爬行前进，可仍旧死咬着人肉不放。越前也停下了。这只血鬼缓慢地蠕动，在腿长好之前，太阳从山间升起来了，一缕阳光穿透了层层叠叠的枝桠，照在了它的脸上。

一阵烟雾腾升而起，即刻扩展到了它的全身。它的嘴巴没有了，偷来的腥食掉了下来。它把头埋进了那片衣料里，像婴儿一样蜷起了身体。斑驳的晨光中，它变得千疮百孔，很快融化成了泥土上的一滩肮脏的痕迹。

树林边是一条山路，通向老人和小女孩告别的方向，开阔而明亮。

结束了。

村子里的各个角落也冒起灰黑色的烟雾，笼成了一团腥臭的乌云。他们静静地站在原地，仰头注视着乌云被明媚的阳光驱散。

很久之后，越前才把刀收回刀鞘。他站在不二前方，逆着光回头望过来，问道：“你刚才停下了。是为它感到难过吗？”

是吗？不二也问自己。他走上前，捡起了腐物残屑中猎鬼队队员的碎衣料，展平叠好，收进怀里。此时的太阳就像那年凌于冰雪之上的那轮初日一样的灿烂美丽。他反而想起了那个邻家妇人，她就是在这样充满了希望的日色下决然终结了自己的生命的。

静默良久，他说：“是为还活着的人。”

越前愣住了。少年轻轻咬起了嘴唇，陷入了思考。半晌，忽然很诚挚地直视着他：“这样……不好。会难过不过来的。”

不二的心尖被他说得颤了一颤。

越前又像是喃喃自语地说：“活着的人……会强大起来的。只有变得更强……”

才不会被伤害……吗？

越前的金眸中满是动容。不二心中忽然涌起一阵怜惜。越前毫无疑问是个强者，一个可以不断挑战极限勇往直前的人。背后的艰难酸苦涩，他不会让人看到，没有人能看得到。

“越前也失去过什么人么？……啊，不用勉强回答也不要紧的。”

两人慢吞吞地从林间走上那条还算是平整的山路。面对不二的询问，越前意外地坦诚。他说：“是我的表姐。”

“伯父伯母去世得早，我小时候她就和我们一起生活了，就像我的亲姐姐一样。有一天她出去采果子的时候，被一条蛇咬了一口。那蛇小小的一条，没有毒，所以她没太在意。后来想想，也许是那条蛇之前咬过血鬼，或者喝过带血毒的血吧……当天夜里，她发作了。

“臭老爹正好去出猎鬼队的任务了。我妈妈听到表姐房间里传来不对劲的声音，过去查看，却被血毒发作的表姐一下子抓伤了。我被那些巨大的怪声吵醒，拿上刀——我已经学了很久的刀了——一出房间，就看到衣服上都是血的表姐一边哭着对我大吼‘快逃’，一边却好像没法控制自己身体似的朝我冲过来，对我挥起了爪子。”

“她的爪子变得又长又锋利……我跑到院子里，她紧追不放，突然猛扑上来，我勉强拿刀挡住了她的攻击。她手上的血成股地沿着刀刃滑下来……但她就是不放开。她张开嘴的时候，露出长长的犬牙，差不多一下就能咬开我的脖子，但她拼了命地死咬自己的嘴唇。她脸上全是血……央求我杀了她。但我却没法做出动作，脑袋空空的，身体僵硬得动不了，这么多年的刀法都白学了一样！

“‘杀了我啊’，她一遍遍地求我。可能是因为中毒不深，她还保留着意志。可我……我下不了手。我还是下不了手……”

“后来臭老爹总算赶回来了。他用刀鞘狠狠地击打表姐的手臂，头，打了三四次才打松了她的手，让我挣脱出来。表姐又要扑上去咬臭老爹，弄伤了他的一边胳膊，让他连刀都快要举不起来了……但是最后她痛苦地扭动着身体，主动撞向了老爹的刀刃，卸掉了自己的两条手臂，然后头也不回地跑进了树林里。

“她实在是太快了。老爹和我都追不上她，不知道她到底去了哪里。第二天白天，臭老爹在离家很远的一个大树洞里发现了她穿的衣服，还有一滩血水被晒干后留下的痕迹。

“我们……我们埋了她的衣服，给她立了碑。老爹在碑前，很悲伤，我真的很少见到那臭老头露出那种正经又沉重的表情。我妈妈算是保住了性命，但是瘫痪在床，必须要靠大量的药物才能活下去。她不怪表姐，就连睡着做梦的时候也在为表姐祈祷。

“我……我觉得很对不起她。她那么照顾我，我却……我却对她的痛苦无能为力，连听从她的意愿杀了她都做不到。如果那时杀了她……最起码她能少受点折磨，她肯定不愿伤害家人，肯定为此自责得要命，所以才跑得远远的，可是她……她最终……最起码，当时我可以让她至少留着人类的心性，还有完整的身体……她那时看我的眼神里……她是这么希望的。”

少年的语音染上了越来越明显的颤抖。他停了很久，用力地深呼吸，努力地平复自己。再度启口时，表情已坚毅如常。

“所以我在那时候决定，拿起刀，就决不要再犹豫。犹豫解决不了痛苦，只会让痛苦继续增加。虽然这点痛苦也算不了什么。”

不二沉默地听完，忽然停下脚步，拉过越前的手腕，给了少年一个很轻很浅的拥抱。那一瞬间越前僵了一下，没有抗拒。他把下巴轻轻抵在不二的肩头。阳光灼得身上暖洋洋的。

猎鬼队又花了一个白天的时间妥善收拾完了这个村庄的残局。所有人基本上都两天一夜没合过眼了。总算能回到营地休息一下之后，不二找到越前，交给了他一只小香袋。这个香袋他一直带着，却一直都没有拿出来过，香气早就闻不到了。

“这是？”越前接过香袋，眨眨眼睛。

“保佑平安的护身符。你总是冲在最前面，很容易遇到危险啊，又不是刀枪不入的身体。我想着，就给你吧。”不二笑着说，“这是以前姐姐绣给我的。家里有两个男孩子总是很不让人省心。小时候，我和我弟弟——我有个小我一岁多的弟弟——老是到处跑，磕磕碰碰在所难免。我弟弟比我调皮，我要管住他，有时候又要给他出头，给他收拾烂摊子，反正也少不了我的份。”

“不二前辈有姐姐啊，还有弟弟。从来没听你提起过。”

“姐姐很多年前就被血鬼杀死了。弟弟也失踪了。”

越前一听，倒是慌张起来了，“那我怎么能拿……”

“没关系的，越前。”不二合上了他的手掌，“正是因为你，姐姐最后想要告诉我的，我已经完全明白了。她会安心的。她好像有很强的灵感，说话一直都准得可怕，所以这个护身符应该特别有效。我不希望看到你出什么事。”

越前终于放弃了推辞，把小香袋握在手心里。“……谢谢。”他小声说，“但是不二前辈明明更……”

“不必为我担心。作为你的前辈，我怎么会有事呢？”

不二伸手揉了揉少年的头发。他轻描淡写地谈到了自己的遭遇，就像是平常的聊天。自从正式加入猎鬼队，他再也没有对别人说过。他终于放下了吗？还不敢百分之百地肯定。至少现在，他还算平静。

越前听了，说道：“还有可能的——也许你弟弟是稀血者，不但没有被血鬼吃掉，反而还把血鬼毒死了。”

不二略带苦笑地摇头：“我的家族从来没有过稀血者。”

过去的三百年里只发现了不超过四十个稀血者，接触到血鬼的血毒后安然无恙，反而把喝了他们血的血鬼毒得够呛，有的甚至还继承了血毒中加速身体自愈的那部分功能。但在当时的条件下人们还没有验证的手段，稀血遗憾地没能成为对抗血鬼的有效武器。上一个被发现的稀血者在六十年前去世。稀血恐怕早已绝迹了。

但越前说：“那个不是说会变异产生吗？”

“就靠六十年都变异不出一个的概率？”

“说不准呢。想想看，基本上所有被血鬼害得过不好日子又很不甘心的家伙都聚集在猎鬼队里了。你弟弟不在，大概是遇上了什么转机，过上了平静的生活吧。”

不二一顿，“看不出来，你还挺会安慰人的。”

在这一点上他很清醒，已经不会抱有多余而空洞的希望了。最可能也最现实的情况是，弟弟那时就死了，被血鬼吃进了肚子里；或者因感染而变成了血鬼，要么曝于日光下，要么遇上了猎鬼队，于是了无痕迹地消失；又或者他运气好、足够机灵，还作为血鬼活着。但这能算得上是好消息吗？倘若有一天真的找到了那样的弟弟，那么自己会提起刀，像杀掉其他毫无关系的血鬼那样杀了他吗？不二也曾想过这个问题，可惜理性的回答仍在与本能的感情冲突。他宁愿不要这样。

越前不解：“这也算是安慰啊……我只知道，很多人都是这么期望的，忘掉一切，就像什么都没发生过，原来该怎么过还是怎么过。”

“算是人之常情吧。但是既然你这么说……你不是这样吗？”

“我？我好像从来都没有想过……”越前望望天。

“没有想过，去过平静的、不被血鬼打扰的生活？”

“只要血鬼还存在在这个世界上，对我来说那就不会成为选择。”

“好吧，那我们来假设得更彻底一点——如果血鬼真的不存在呢？从来不曾存在过，未来也不会出现。你会在做什么？”

越前有点被难住了，愣了好一会儿，“不知道，大概是磨炼刀法，先把我那臭老爹打败，去成为最了不起的武士……”

不二失笑，“除了不用杀鬼以外，好像和现在也没太多区别。果然是越前啊。”

“不二前辈呢？”

“我吗……我想，应该会四处旅行，看看这世界各种各样的不同，带美味的土特产回去给家人一起品尝，这样就很开心了。”

“唔，我一直就感觉你不怎么喜欢战斗，跟现在果然挺不一样的。”

“是挺不一样的。如果没有血鬼，太多人和事都会千差万别。不必苦练一招取命的刀法，家园不会被毁坏，家人都能团圆。”

“所以你是期待着那种‘千差万别’吧。”

“嗯……。不过有一件事，倒是不想去改变。”

“什么？”

“我还是希望，能够认识你。”

听到他这么说时，越前显得有些惊讶。少年张了张嘴，但还是因为找不出合适的言辞而放弃了。不二也不期望任何回答，只是说出这句话就让他感到内心涌起了一些细小的欢愉的涟漪。在又一个夜晚即将来临的黄昏时刻，它略不合时宜，因此那么珍贵。

猎鬼人永远不知道自己会死在哪一个夜晚——这一个还是下一个。就算能保住性命，也避免不了一次次的受伤。长时间注射血毒抑制剂会让身体产生抗药性，它的副作用还会导致身体机能过早地开始衰退，于是从战斗中活下来的猎鬼人的宿命往往不是早逝就是因无法治愈的血毒感染而被同伴处决。谁都不能善终，谁都清楚。关于自我的“假如”和“以后”在猎鬼人之间是很敏感的话题，大家有着心照不宣的回避的默契。但因为是越前，所以不二要说。如果让它烂在肚子里，哪怕下了地狱他也会遗憾的。

于是他扬起了微笑：“活下去吧。像你说的一样，成为强大的人。其实也很简单——只要每天都记得看日出就好了。”

“嗯。”越前回答着。

“我可以和你一起看吧？”

“……嗯。”

距离日出还有三个小时。

不二一瘸一拐地从桦林中穿过。那只血鬼比想象中难缠，幸亏被他招了过来，没有给北小队的其他队员造成麻烦，但着实浪费了他一点时间。他的腿几乎没有了知觉，就连撞在硬石块上也只有麻木的钝感，只不过是机械地移动着而已。刀折了，留在手里的那一半被磨损得不成样子，恐怕连人的脖子都砍不断。

桦林里安静得可怕，听不到任何战斗的声音。连呼吸的气息都消失在了。万物都像是死了一般。

拖着一具和行尸走肉没多少分别的身体，他愈发心焦如焚。突然，他脚下绊到了一块软绵绵的东西。低头一看，竟是一具猎鬼人的躯干。只有躯干，以及粘连着的头部，没有四肢。是东小队的队员。

不二窒了一瞬。

再往前，断枝落叶明显变多，树干上到处是砍痕和血迹。苍白的月光忠实地把战斗的中心地带照亮在他眼前。已经分不清是人还是血鬼的尸体到处横陈，肢块遍地撒落，认得出认不出的面孔全都凝住了表情，斩鬼的刀埋在枯叶下，刺在某团肉块上，淹没在血泊里。

“越前，越前！”

不二四处寻找，生怕自己还没有完全恢复的视力会看错、看漏，同时又不断地祈祷他不要找到。猎鬼人，逃难的村民，血鬼，死了，一个个都死了。这些碎片拼出就在不久之前发生的这场惨烈战斗的样貌。它开始得轰轰烈烈，结束得却悄然无声。他唯一能做的只是搜集队员身上还没来得及使用的抑制药剂。如果还有谁能活着……

“越……”

他停住了。

就算再怎么疏忽也绝不可能忽略的眼睛，金色的、无论何时都如太阳一般的眼睛。少年就睁着那双眼睛，望着夜空中的皎皎白月，一动不动地躺着。

不二跪伏在越前身边，牙齿咬着针筒抽取了药剂，颤抖的左手尝试了好几次才完成了注射。但是同时，鲜血还在从遍体鳞伤的少年身体中缓缓地流出。肋骨断了好几根。肩膀上有一道很深的伤，就算把整截衣袖斩下来包扎止血也无济于事。他不会再给出任何反应了。他的眼睛一眨也不眨，心脏不再跳动。可是他仍然把刀紧紧地握在手中，紧得怎么掰都掰不开。那刀尖笔直地指向夜空的穹顶，就好像他想要高高地飞跃起来，去斩开它；斩开它，光芒就会倾泻而下。

他做到了他承诺的，没有一只血鬼越过桦林的边界。

不二在这时才终于感到了万箭贯穿的痛。之前听到东小队遇险的消息时，与血鬼战斗时，所有的心理的身体的疼痛全都在这一刻爆发，绷掉了他苦苦支撑着理智和信念的那根弦。他又一次差了一步，又一次失去了他生命中重要的人。

他扶着树站起来，茫然不知何处去。忽然他发现，越前没有穿着羽织。他把羽织脱下来了……在哪里？

还有孱弱的呼吸声。

不二找了很久，终于在一个隐蔽的坑洞中找到了属于越前的黑底红纹的羽织。那羽织里竟包裹着一个才几个月大的襁褓中的小婴儿！小婴儿擦破了额头，挂着眼泪和鼻涕睡着了。猎鬼队的殊死奋战让有一个小生命从鲜血淋漓的浩难中逃过一劫……

不二心中一阵天翻地覆，仿佛在雪崩前抓住了一根树枝。他打开襁褓确认了婴儿没有其他伤痕，用仅有的药剂替婴儿清理额头的擦伤，然后把他放回襁褓中小心地包好。然而却是在这时，他忽然感到自己暴露在外的右臂传来了异样的刺痛。

缩在他怀里的婴儿咬了他一口。

他难以置信地望着右臂上那两个细小的洞，再去看婴儿的脸。婴儿睡醒了，咧开嘴对他天真无邪地傻笑，嘴里长着两根蝙蝠似的利齿。

一阵寒意从后背直窜上脑。

血鬼。这小婴儿……是血鬼！

不二顿时明白了，由越前和好几位精英队员组成的东小队为什么会因为一个莫名其妙的“未知变异”而遭遇全灭。从伤口新鲜程度判断，这婴儿完全变成血鬼只用了不到一个小时；直到他张嘴咬人之前，外表和普通人类婴儿毫无二致，看不出一丁点区别！这些变异的血鬼混在逃难的村民当中，根本就不会被察觉，甚至村民们可能已经全都成了血鬼，而东小队却还毫不知情地向它们伸出了援助的手，然后下一刻就被撕扯成碎片！

它们，这小婴儿……它欺骗了越前……它竟然用那脆弱无助的外表欺骗了越前！

他霎时间出离愤怒，那股怒火烧遍全身，把他所有的疼痛和悲伤都焚烧殆尽。源自心脏的战栗直传到手指尖的每一根血管末梢。是无比熟悉的感觉……十二岁的他回家看到血鬼在啃咬自己的家人时的感觉。他把怀里的婴儿狠狠地摔在地上，就像他发疯似的把那血鬼推到一边；他举起自己只剩下一半的刀，就像他抡起了角落里的那把斧头；他双手把刀精准无比地扎进了婴儿柔嫩的脖颈，就像他一斧头劈中了血鬼的脑袋。

越前那件红纹的羽织蝴蝶一般地飞扬起来，不二赫然看见，自己交给越前的守护平安的香袋，就被缝在羽织的内侧。

他脱力地跌坐在地，扔掉了刀，仰起头迎向夜空，让所有的黑暗都倾轧在自己身上。

不二陷入了昏厥，醒来时发现自己被带回了猎鬼队营地。北小队作战成功了。因为及时有效的部署，队员们及时转移了下游村庄的村民，彻底歼灭了流窜的血鬼。没有平民在这一夜的袭击中伤亡，营地也没有暴露。东小队的全体牺牲让猎鬼队上下都很悲痛，变异血鬼的出现更令人担忧，好在它们的全灭和即将到来的日出让情势并不那么十万火急。因人手严重残损，无法立刻好好清理现场，只能分批带回队员的遗体，对血鬼变异的详细调查作为天亮以后的第一要务处理。牺牲的队员会在举行告别仪式后安葬，仪式在这日午时就会举行。

不二发觉队员们在他昏厥时帮他简单处理了伤处，也用了抑制剂，但只有小婴儿咬过的地方，红肿还是没有消褪，血液的流动在那附近能被感知得格外清晰。他下了病床，腿和腹部应该都是受了伤的，不过站立和行走的时候并没有觉得太不舒服。

他问队员借来一把锋利的刀，一个人来到空空荡荡的药剂研究室，死死地关上了门窗，甚至连一道细缝都搬来了柜子堵上。这个房间朝东，天亮时是阳光第一个会侵入的地方。纸窗外已微微发白了。

他找出几个空药剂瓶，用刀割开自己的手腕，让血液流进瓶中。这样装了几小瓶之后，他又一丝不苟地做了防腐和防污染处理，写上标签，就像制作血鬼血液样本一样。然后他开始在纸上记录他亲历以及推测的关于这次变异的一切，毕竟他是唯一一个还活着掌握到一些信息的人。

……人。

他嘲弄地扬起了嘴角。

纸窗越来越亮了。身体不由自主地持续战栗，一股难以名状的焦灼与恐惧攫住了他的心。写到最后，连笔也拿不住了，字如同歪歪扭扭的爬虫。幸好，算是写下来了。

外面响起纷乱的脚步声，队员们整装出发，准备去桦林调查。不二左手握刀，后背抵着一排药剂柜。这是研究室最远离门窗的地方。纸窗变成了太过刺眼的白色，躲避它成为了刻在血肉里的本能，睁不开眼睛，更无法向前一寸。仅是这样，他就快要无法呼吸了。颤巍巍地想要举刀架上自己的脖子，竟连这点力气都没有。

来不及了，越前，不能见你最后一面了。很抱歉。日出，是最后一次，最后一次了……

他心想。随后猛地向后一撑，弹起身体，踉踉跄跄地扑向窗边，让刀尖扎破纸窗。

于此同时，躺在桦林中的金眸少年微微地抽动了手指，眨了眨眼睛。身体里一种陌生而奇异的血液反应冲淡了各处伤口的疼痛，令他感到困惑。天空的样子则很亲切。东边一角的几片云浮起淡淡的金色光泽，泛起温暖的感觉。他坐起来，一下就看见桦林里一队熟悉的人影，听见了他们的大声惊呼。

曙光照耀大地。

END  
2020.2

**Author's Note:**

> 每个人都只不过是时代的巨浪里跟随着沉沉浮浮的一颗小水滴，或许无法凭借自身而力挽狂澜，对抗汹涌的潮，但不断的碰撞中也可能激起不一样的浪花。  
> 这世界绝大部分时候无情而残酷，听不到微小的个体所发出的声音，也不在意谁的诞生和消逝。但你不要停下，因为是你组成了它。


End file.
